


【精靈寶可夢】月夜。月下。月色（赤綠）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 精靈寶可夢
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 赤紅和青綠在阿羅拉……工作（？）時發生的一件小事
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤綠
Kudos: 1





	【精靈寶可夢】月夜。月下。月色（赤綠）

**Author's Note:**

> 用搬運舊文來彌補佔位的罪過

這夜是月圓，野生鬃岩狼人的鳴叫偶爾飄蕩空中。阿羅拉的風永遠帶著大海氣息，這特色在寧靜的夜裡更顯突出。  
「呵欠～」  
窩在主人腿間的棕色毛球打個呵欠，擺動下毛茸茸的大尾巴後，又趴下回到睡鄉。穿著寬鬆便衣的綠伸手摸了摸伙伴。  
「咪…」  
濃濃的睡音，綠寵溺地笑。視線重新回到手上的阿羅拉圖鑑本，比對從爺爺處得到的全國圖鑑，儘管有相同種類的精靈，但經歷多個世代，已因地域差異演化出截然不同的生態。精靈這種多樣性正正是吸引綠的地方。

門外傳來漸近的腳步聲，從答答、答答的聲音分析，來者並未把身體擦乾。  
「皮卡皮卡～」  
體重其實不輕的黃色電氣鼠跳到床上，元氣滿滿地試圖喚醒棕色的小伙伴。睡得正香的伊布微微睜眼，咪了一聲又睡回去。和短毛的皮卡丘不一樣，伊布滿身的長毛令牠在阿羅拉變得更容易疲累。眼見伙伴沒要起來的意思，黃色電氣鼠也睡意襲來，硬是擠進綠腿間，和對方睡成一團。  
「怎麼都有窩不睡？」  
見狀，綠苦笑。其實他們有為這兩小傢伙準備睡窩，亦有放在腰高處隔離地氣，但伊布可能因以前的經驗，已習慣窩他腿間，這本是沒所謂，但皮卡丘卻硬是要黏著牠，明明兩隻都是公的，感情卻好得很。

清脆的碰撞聲打破寧靜，淋浴後的赤僅套上運動短褲，毛巾搭在肩膀上，沈默地吸收著髮梢滴下的水珠。他撥開垂至半身高的貝殼門簾，習慣性快速地掃視房間，視線最後落在綠腿間的神奇寶貝。  
「你是想感冒嗎……」  
綠沒好氣地催促，赤把視線移到電氣鼠留在床上的水腳印。  
「有什麼好比的嗎……」  
綠說後，赤才抬手處理自己頭髮濕漉漉這問題。  
「真是的……」  
綠無奈地搔搔電氣鼠的電氣囊，牠感到舒服地抬起下巴，微弱的螢黃色電流在空氣中閃爍。「皮卡…？」  
享受到一半忽然被攔腰抱起，皮卡丘睡眼惺忪地望向身後的赤，然後被放進設在一旁架子上的窩裡。  
「皮卡！」  
在牠想跑回伊布身旁時，赤已早一步把牠放到窩裡。

「怎麼了？」  
明知故問，赤只有一種情況會拒絕精靈們和他們同床共眠。  
手上的書要被取走前，綠先一步把它放到床邊矮櫃上。  
「手濕答答的，別碰書。」  
下巴被勾起，一個吻落下。二人分開時，雙方都能從對方眼瞳中看見自己的影子。

再次親吻，赤欺身而上，並脫下對方的上衣。窩裡的兩隻寶可夢識相地轉身背對。二人再次分開。第三次親吻由綠主動，他環上赤的頸項，把人拉近且躺下，二人都能感覺到對方的欲求。  
「不累嗎？」  
今天有三組戰鬥者來到對戰樹頂端，挑戰成功的人自是沒有，令赤心情不佳的倒是有一。

赤以親吻回答，他不想回想今天的事，偏偏腦袋不聽話地回放。

「要挑誰會挑輸家？」

結果是被皮卡丘的雷擊打趴，但心情依舊不佳。儘管事後綠提早結束當值，帶他去散心也沒多大幫助。  
「赤。」  
喚回神緒，映入眼簾是綠的臉。  
「你弄痛我了。」  
連忙鬆開和對方交握的手，  
「抱歉。」  
「沒事了。」  
綠掙開束縛，捧住赤的臉頰，往額上印下一吻。不知是不是白銀山呆久了，總感覺他與人相處的技巧變差了，性格倒是愈來愈像神奇寶貝般直來直往。  
「嗯……！」  
被突然抱住，然後是埋在頸項的磨蹭，這是撒嬌，也是奪回主導權。  
「赤…」  
綠覺得自己已變得迷迷糊糊，赤的性愛如野獸般單調且直接。乳點被吸啜時，綠緊咬手背以堵住呻吟，但很快便被拉開。今天的赤多了分發洩意味。他伸手進攻沒能舔舐的乳點，綠因此驚跳而起，但腰被及時制住。  
「嗯…赤…這樣太過了…」  
聞言抬頭，卻是圓月下，汗水沐漓，臉紅耳赤的綠，赤感到身下一下扯動。俯身便是一吻，舌頭強勢探進，手不安分且侵略性地全身游走。手到腰際時，綠已混身發軟發熱。輕啄唇瓣的淺吻是不擅言語和高自尊形成的無言共識。知道身上人心情不佳，但綠不肯定在外走了一天的自己承受得了赤的攻勢。  
「抱歉。」  
緊張引來安撫性的額上吻。

赤彎身給予深吻，趁綠分神時挺入，過深的刺激使承受者弓起腰，來不及吞下的唾液沿頰流下，狼狽令綠不適，但赤的動作使他無瑕細想。  
「不……赤……不要……慢一點……啊……」  
赤的挺腰聽話地慢下來，但也帶來另一種新的刺激。對已被挑起情欲的綠來說仍是一種難耐。  
「怎麼這樣…」  
難以抉擇，綠被迫出淚水，難堪地埋首於赤的肩窩，狠狠咬下。這是另一個共識。  
「我盡快解決。」  
「甚麼？不…啊！」  
還沒來得及處理耳邊細語，赤已開始動作，綠受不了地手腳攀上，赤更加加快速度，刺激敏感點，在汗水和月色中使二人達到高潮。 

「氣消了嗎？」  
洗澡時，因腿軟而半掛在赤身上的綠無力地問，前者抬手做出壓帽子的動作，然後意識到自己正在沖澡，愣住。  
「你沒帶帽子喔！」  
綠抱住對方的臉頰，主動親吻。赤壓帽子的意思隨情境不同而有不同意思，但這對綠來說從沒做成困擾。  
「本大爺都沒在意……」  
畢竟自己活在大城市，再難聽的話都聽過了，要逐一介意實會沒完沒了。  
「但是謝謝了。」  
赤低頭迎上這一吻。

睡到一半，夜風喚醒了房內兩隻小精靈，牠們察覺到房內的安靜，回頭看見各自的訓練家已安睡。對視一眼後，歡歡喜喜地齊齊跳下睡窩，在二人腿處，月亮照亮處窩成一團，共享此夜安寧。

【END】


End file.
